


BTS - Most likely to sleep with an escort (Most to Least likely)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [31]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Escort Service, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Oral, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: We understand this subject matter is a bit more controversial than what we usually write about. This is not, in any way, part of our headcanon universe. Instead, we have tried to imagine from the point of view that BTS are too busy to date and have not been able to have any sexual or romantic relations due to their busy schedule and the controversy it could cause. Their management realises they have that inherent sexual need and so subtley hire them a very discreet female escort to their hotel room. This list in our opinion only and not meant to offend.This is part of our lists series (most to least - best to worst etc.)





	BTS - Most likely to sleep with an escort (Most to Least likely)

**1\. J-Hope**

While this may be a surprising first choice to some, our rationale is that Hoseok has the most energy of all the members and would need to burn away the excess the most. Furthermore, he would not necessarily consider the act to be an overly sexual or romantic thing but ,more as a way to fulfill that need he has. He wouldn’t treat the escort much differently to how he would treat his girlfriend; he would still kiss her on the lips and treat her really well. He would allow her to give him oral before taking her from behind and run his mouth along her upper back/shoulder blades as he thrusts. Sex with Hoseok would always be incredibly frantic and energetic. He would be the most likely to give the woman an orgasm; either accidently or through fingering. If she hadn’t orgasmed by the time he had, he would likely finger her frantically until she came or squirted. He would feel satisfied afterwards, having used most of his energency through the act. He would not feel guilty for using an escort and would be mature about the whole thing; understanding why he needed it.

 

**2\. Suga**

Like Hoseok, Yoongi would be mature about the whole thing and realise he had that desire which needed to be fulfilled. He would treat the act with the least fuss of all the members; likely recieving a blowjob before going on the bottom and holding onto her hips while she rode him. While he is usually incredibly giving in the bedroom, he would recognise that the experience was meant for his pleasure and would be okay with that. Sex always eases a lot of Yoongi’s tension and stress and so the act would come as a relief for him. He might finger her a little to make it more pleasurable, but would not necissarily kiss her or go down on her. The experience would be over soon after he orgasmed, without him recirpocating on her. He would treat her kindly and with respect but would be in it purely for the sexual aspects. While he craves skin to skin close contact with his girlfriends, he wouldn’t feel the need to hold her particularly close to him or cuddle her.

 

**3\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would inherently feel a little guilty at first but would soon be unable to help himself. Being the youngest, he would be least likely to have had many chances with women and would have a lot of unfulfilled desire to use. He would allow himself to get worked up through some light but sexy kisses before sucking lightly on her breasts. He would be unable to stop himself from caressing and sucking her boobs as he finally has the opportunity to do so. She would get him worked up further by kissing along his bare chest before going down on him. Although he would be willing on seeing the act through to sex, he would likely find himself orgasming from the blowjob. He would hold her for a while afterwards, having had his mind absolutely blown from the act. He would feel quite sweet on her afterwards and would feel sad when she left.

 

**4\. Jin**

Although Jin would dislike the idea of using an escort at first, finding it at odds with how romantic he usually is towards women, he could be talked into it by one of the other members or by thinking it through himself. He would realise that he did indeed have that need and would eventually be able to see it as a different type of act than he would commit with any future girlfriend. He would treat her very well; asking her whether she was being treated well by the company. He wouldn’t want her to feel he was taking advantage of her. He wouldn’t want to dwell on the foreplay; instead having her rub him through his trousers to get him hard. He would be most likely to have sex in the missionary position and would peck her, almost chastely, before pushing inside. Following his orgasm, he would say “thank you” sincerely and would offer to make her a hot drink while she showered.

 

**5\. Jimin**

Although Jimin would be unlikely to go all the way with an escort he would be happy to recieve a handjob or blowjob and would get a lot of pleasure from the situation. He would not really feel guilty about the act and would naturally feel comfortable kissing her as he would a girlfriend. He would be unlikely to reciprocate the act other than a few light touches or caresses. Although he would be nice to her, he wouldn’t feel the need to cuddle afterwards.

 

**6\. RM**

Namjoon would be inherently against the idea of using an escort; feeling it was seedy and not right. This feeling would likely come due to his position as leader and the maturity he has been forced to undertake due to this position. When she showed up at his door, however, he would be unable to turn her away outright and would invite her in, only to explain why he didn’t need her services. The more he spoke, however, the more she would be able to gently convince him not to be ashamed of having that desire. She would be able to explain to him that he did not have to anything he did not want to and could get her to stop at any time. He would eventually feel reasurred and would allow her to give him a handjob but no more. He would likely kiss her once, passionately, as he was close to orgasm. He would still feel a little guilty afterwards but would also feel relieved to having eased some of his tension. He might awkwardly try to explain himself afterwards to make himself feel better; but she would happily wave off his apology, having heard it all before and not minding.

 

**7\. V**

Although Taehyung is a very sexual creature and is quite dominant and kinky, he would feel that sleeping with an escort would somehow “taint” himself for his future girlfriends. He would have a very pure image of both women and himself and not really want to mix that up. If the escort knocked on his door, having been sent by management, he would politely turn her away; finding himself laughing and waving his hand: “No…no thank you.” Even if he had, at one point, felt that he needed some sexual relief, coming face to face with an escort would make him realise he didn’t need it that bad. He would be happy to masturbate if he needed to or find a more regular sexual partner such as friends with benefits.


End file.
